


Court Me for the Next Ten Years

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Happy Ending, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Tanaka and Shimizu?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Court Me for the Next Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely abhor plagiarism, so don't try me, baby!
> 
> Enjoy the story! ^^ ♡

⸙.

『これはラブストーリーです。』

"Shimizu-san! Shimizu-san!"

"What is it, Hinata?" I reached the water bottle to his hand.

"Say, say— Tanaka-san likes you, right?"

"I guess so."

"Do you know why?" Even if he's just from a 5-set practice match, he still looked like he has a lot of energy to consume. "Just curious!"

"Well..."

I am aware... that I am quite pretty.

It's not something that I want to brag, though. I want people to see my efforts, not my face. But I guess it's inevitable.

Do you know how parents get all overprotective about you, telling that you should hold hands with boys if you're over 20?

I'm getting the same case, except that it's a little... severe.

My father left the house when I was eight. I was young at that time so they didn't tell me the reason, but I'm pretty sure it's because he had an affair with a different woman. From that, my mother explodes... in anger.

"How dare that guy cheat on me? Kiyoko, don't you dare trust any guys when you grow up!"

... frustration.

"Men are useless! They can't even take care of the family!"

... and fear.

"Kiyoko, men are not worthy of a woman's trust. Do not trust them. All they're going to do is to ask your hand in marriage nicely, and if you're finally feeling comfortable, they're going to break you. Do not give them that chance."

After two years of teaching me that kind of mindset, she finally lost it and was forced to be in a mental hospital up until now.

I don't really know what to do with her teachings. I know they're ridiculous and one-sided, but somehow... I don't want to waste the mindset that she forced me to have.

We met when I was in second-year high school.

"Ah, he's the new member?"

"His spikes are real good, but it looks like we'll have a hard time making him cooperate."

"What do you think, Shimizu?" Daichi turned his head to me.

"Well, I don't really mind as long as he can get the points that you need."

I walked outside and I saw him walking in circles in front of the gym. He didn't stop until he got dizzy, sitting down on the ground.

He had a scowl in his face that would give him the word "punk" as their first expression. His movements are too big and too loud. No one can't ignore him.

"... they are calling the first years for a little meeting."

"Oh?" That's he just noticed me. "S-sorry! You're the manager?"

"Ah... yes."

"Sorry again!" He whiffed the wind up with his 90° bow. "I'm Tanaka! I'll be glad to learn something from this club."

"Ah... yes."

"I'm sorry if I used my informal tone! I thought you're younger than me! I'm sorry again!" He yelled as he bowed once more.

"Ah... yes." I took a glance at the gym. "The captain is already calling everyone."

"U-Uhm... Manager-senpai!"

I stopped walking and looked at him. His ears are flushed red and his cheeks are tinted pink. His fingers are twitching and playing with each other as his eyes roamed and looked at every single rock on the ground.

"I..." His voiced trailed off.

"Shimizu! Tanaka! Get in here right now!"

"Tanaka," He jumped when I mentioned his name. "That's your name, right? The captain is calling us now. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I... I think you're very beautiful!" Tanaka yelled once again. "Please... even if I just heard it, please tell me your name!"

I was surprised. It was not the first time someone asked me directly for my name. His way of asking is loud, but it's full of respect... as if he doesn't want to get in your personal space. It was my first time receiving a question like that.

Well, I've been always asked for my name, but most of them are asking with the obvious intention of going out with me. But with his question... uhm, how should I explain it?

It felt like... he was just genuinely curious about my name.

I whispered to myself, maybe men weren't that bad after all.

"Kiyoko. Shimizu Kiyoko."

From that day, Tanaka started talking more and more. He finally got the trust of our older teammates, and he slowly warmed up to Daichi and the other second-years too. But he's not talking that much to me. Well, not that I really care.

But spring tournament was an exception. We lose, with the opponent getting a straight pair of sets out of three.

"W-well, if we graduate this year, you guys get to be the senpais, so lead the younger kids well."

The whole team was projecting sadness and regret the whole time we're in the van, going back home.

"Kiyoko-senpai." I heard a low voice behind my seat. I looked back. Everybody else was asleep, aside from Tanaka. "Kiyoko-senpai, is it just normal to feel this kind of regret?"

I didn't answer, but he continued telling me how he felt during the whole match.

"I feel so miserable not picking up those spikes that even Daichi-san could get."

"I should've wiped out their blocks better."

"I feel bad. I wish I trained harder."

"Regret..." I mumbled. "... is something that is totally normal to feel if you lose a game. But you guys still have two more years to win it."

"But it's the third years' last year."

"It's okay." I looked out to the window where the vast rice fields are slightly reflecting the warm orange sunset. "They knew it."

It was already evening when we arrived at school. After a short meeting and goodbye's, we were dismissed by our crying captain.

"Man, I'll miss them," Asahi sobbed as he blows his nose on his handkerchief. "Captain's speech was truly heart-wrenching!"

"Don't worry, we'll do our best at the Interhigh, and show them that we improved... even if they're retiring." Daichi took the bag from Suga's hand. "Thanks."

"Kiyoko, your home is in the opposite direction, right? Do you want us to walk you there?" Suga suggested.

"Right, it's getting pretty dark." Daichi agreed.

"No, it's okay."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah—"

"KIYOKO-SENPAI!" A loud shout echoed from the gym to the front of our clubroom. "Please let me walk you home today!"

"Ah... sure?"

It was silent. After the guys teased him endlessly about it, we were now walking to my home.

Although he's trying his best to hide it, it's pretty obvious that he's not happy with the results of today's matches. His mental stability is tougher than the rest, so I'm a bit worried that if he became depressed, he'll affect the others.

"Tanaka." I was the first one to say a word. "There's still the Interhigh."

It was timid and short, but I'm sure he'll get what I mean. The streetlight flickered as he slaps both of his cheeks. I can hear the long sting of pain as I see his hands' shape on his cheeks.

"Right."

I sighed. Looks like I don't need to be worried, after all.

"Kiyoko-senpai, why are you not walking away from me?" He asked. "I heard from my classmates that you're ignoring the other guys who liked you, so why aren't you avoiding me? Is it because I'm a teammate?"

Usually, with that scenario, I wouldn't blame him if he came to the conclusion that I liked him... but he didn't. He impressed me once again, but of course, I'm not going to say that.

"No," I paced down my steps along with him. "I just have a hunch that you won't do anything that I don't like."

"To be honest, I'm holding back," I can distinguish the faint tint of pink from his slap mark. "Is it okay if I tell my feelings honestly, right now?"

"I don't mind," I answered him with the intention of making him forget his frustrations from today's match, but...

"Kiyoko-senpai, I really like you. I could even court you for ten years. I want to hold your hand, and go on a lot of dates with you. I want to boast to my friends that I got a pretty girlfriend, and tell them that I'll never leave her, no matter what. I want to cherish you even if we're too old to even walk."

... when I heard all those words, I knew he's different than most men. There's no lust in his words— no other desire; just pure confession, with no ill intent... it's just a genuine declaration of how much he likes me.

"... I see."

"... is that... i-is that too much? I'M S-SORR—"

"Then, would you court me for the next ten years?"

His steps halted, eyes widened, and hands trembling in shock before he looked at me. "A-are... are you serious?!"

"I wonder if you can hold back and wait for ten years," I answered. "I wanted to prove something to my mother, and I'll need you for that."

"W-what..."

"From this day on, tell me your honest, genuine feelings. Do not hold back," I looked at him. "I'll reject it as much as I could... so if I flirted back, you'll know that I've come to like you too."

"K-kiyoko-senpai..."

"I know that this is quite unfair to you, and I won't guarantee that I'll actually like you back. So if you're not feeling it, then feel free to reje—"

"N-no! I'm happy!" He smiled, tears coating his eyes. "I'm happy that you'll give me that kind of opportunity. Just don't call me annoying, and I'll try my best to court you for ten years!"

"Thank you." I stepped forward and looked back at him. I don't know if it's just the timing or what, but the moonlight hits his face perfectly. He's a little bit handsome this way... it kinda makes me want to smile.

"K-kiyoko-senpai?"

"I don't like being addressed with senpai, so feel free to remove it."

Haha, I smiled at the end anyway.

***

Ten years later...

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I woke up to the sound of my daughter's voice jumping on the bed.

"Kina, it's still early... your Mom ended up sleeping late last night, so let's leave her alone, okay?" My eyes are still closed but I'm sure it's my husband's voice.

"Darling, can you give me a glass of water?" I squinted my eyes before opening them.

"Here," He poured lukewarm water on the glass and gave it to me. "You okay?"

"Just a little bit dizzy." I sighed before sitting up. "What's the date today?"

"October 27, 2021."

"It's today..."

"Yeah." He leaned over to give me a quick peck on the cheeks. "It's ten years since I started courting you."

"Doesn't feel that long."

"I know right? We got married on the fourth year..."

"Uhuh."

"We had Kina in the sixth year."

"Yup."

"And now, we're having Taka," His hands roamed around my belly. "Are you excited to come out, little boy?"

I feel a soft flesh inside me moved. I smiled. "Darling, he kicked."

"Really?" He grinned, moving his ears closer. "I guess he's really excited to see his handsome father, huh?"

"I bet he's going to cry as soon as he saw your face like Kina."

"Stop reminding me that!" I laughed as he blushed, trying to hide his face from me.

"Are you going to stop courting me now?" I asked.

He grinned once more as he buries his face on my neck. "Can I court you forever? You're just so pretty."

I wanted to prove something to my mother. Some men are worthy of our trust. Men aren't useless. Not all men are the same.

Tanaka is here to prove her wrong... because he's still courting me, even if we got married.

"Is this the right time to tell you that I love you so much, and I want to thank you for coming into my life."

"I know it already, though."

"Ryuu darling, you're ruining the mood."

"Oops."

Now, Mom, tell me that every single guy is the same.

『待ってくれてありがとう、田中。』

⸙.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^^ ♡
> 
> My FB account got reported, so you can find me on Facebook with a different name— Ryuuichi Aone.


End file.
